The Beginning of Something Wonderful
by jadedlex12
Summary: This is my take on Wonder Woman's story from coming from Themyscira down to her encounters with her current flame, Superman. This is loosely based on the New 52's Justice League. Rated M just to be safe, I have no idea how naughty this story will get.
1. Questions and Answers

Diana stepped into the warm air of the city. Her hair whipped back and forth all around her and blinding her so much that she accidentally ran into a light pole.

"Hera help me." She grunted and forced her hair underneath the collar of her jacket. She definitely hadn't gotten used to the wind yet, at least not this kind. She had never missed Themyscira's mild climate more. Taking in her surroundings with the naivety of a child, she had a lot of questions and hardly any answers. Across the street there were different images flashing across multiple screens. Never seeing anything like it, she made her way toward them without any regard to the road she was crossing. Several cars slammed on their breaks and many drivers unrolled their windows to give her the finger. She ignored them and marched on to the curious screens and images. She placed her hand on the unseen barrier keeping her from touching these strange pictures. One of the pictures was of several different women walking and laying around in a type of clothing. Hardly any of their body was covered and they were always in provocative positions. Curious. Why were they showing this? It seemed this society welcomed the slender human physique and beautiful young women. Turning her head to another picture she saw an almost naked muscular man flexing and standing. The picture was in black, white, and grey. She couldn't help but stare at his body. After several minutes of staring she felt something drip onto her chest. She looked up and the sky and could detect no rain. She looked around and noticed her mouth was wet. Good lord had she been drooling? The last time she drooled was over a feast to celebrate Diana leaving for man's world. She hadn't even touched the food yet and her saliva was flowing like a river. All her other sisters laughed at her but Diana just shrugged and dug in. Glancing at all the other pictures Diana deduced that man's world loved sex and the idea of it, families, wealth, youth, and beauty. It was all very interesting to look at but then suddenly her eyes caught a glimpse of a figure on one of the screens. The figure, which appeared to be a man, was flying through the sky wearing blue and had a red cape. She stepped closer to the invisible barrier, so close in fact her nose and hands were pressing up on it. The man in the cape appeared to have stopped an extremely large flying aircraft from crashing into the ground. The image never got closer to this figure but apparently he was called Superman. He probably equaled her in strength, speed, and the ability of flight. Diana made a note to look up on this "Superman". Diana went into the building that had these images and asked the man behind the counter all about the depictions she saw. Apparently the pictures were on televisions. Televisions showed the news, cartoons, dramas, and pretty much anything else. Diana inquired further about what the news was or what cartoons and dramas were. The man conversed with her and told her all about television and movies. At first he thought she was playing games with him when she was asking him all these questions but then when he saw her expressions he realized she had absolutely no clue about the modern world. He delved deeper into modern culture, advertisements, laws, and cultural norms. The storekeeper had no idea what his gesture meant to Diana. She gave the elderly man a giant hug but careful enough not to break any of his bones. She also left some Themysciran coins on the table and left before he could say another word. She ventured onto the street once more to see the wonders of this new and modern culture.

…...

Queen Hippolyta had realized that Themyscira and it's people had been away from modern day society for far too long and it was time to rejoin with Earth. They had a competition for all the women on Themyscira to see who would be the champions of the Amazons. Unbeknownst to Hippolyta, Diana had entered and she was found to have won. Diana was granted the armor Hephaestus himself forged, the sandals of Hermes, Bracelets of Submission, and the lasso of truth. Being a demigod proved her worthy of fighting in man's world along with her superhuman counterparts. She was tired of standing by and watching death and destruction reek upon Earth. She knew she could help others and was glad when the day of the tournament came because she had been planning on leaving anyways with or without her Queen's permission. Wanting to see what she was getting herself into she arrived to the United States incognito, at least for the first few days before her mother and sisters arrived. She immediately went and sought after clothes to cover up her Wonder Woman armor. Putting on a giant overcoat she walked around to find a nice place to stay for a few nights. She found something called a "motel" and unloaded her belongings on the frumpy bed. She recalled looking out the window for the first time and all she could see was tall looming buildings surrounding her with grey gloomy skies. Never had she felt so overwhelmed. She would give anything for someone to be walking beside her in this journey to understand her new world.

…

As Diana stepped back onto the street she listened to the sounds of the city. So much noise and she had no idea where most of it was coming from. The trees were bending in the wind as leaves were caressing people, animals, and lampposts. Rounding the corner she saw a park and decided if she wanted to understand this world she would have to study it's inhabitants. She sat down on a park bench and just watched the people passing by. There were a couple of large trees near by to shed some shade down upon her and keep her somewhat out of people's interests. A man with a little girl strolled by. They were holding hands and he beamed down at her as if she was the single most important thing in this world. The little girl was looking around the park as if it was a brand new sight. Seeing this gave Diana a somewhat bittersweet feeling. She had no idea if she would ever have kids or if she wanted them at this point but she wanted a relationship like that. She wanted a little one to look down upon and have her spirits lifted. The way this man was acting made her realize that not all men were evil like her mother and sisters had told her. There was also a group of boys playing with an object that had a most unusual shape. It was brown and had white stripes on it. They were tossing it back and forth between each other and shouting at each other as if they were farther apart than what they actually were. One of the boys noticed her though and she saw him nudge to another boy and soon they were all staring at her with their mouths open. Did she have something on her face? Did her hair manage to get out from underneath her jacket and become astray? What in Gaea's name were they looking at? Heat flooded her face, so she turned her head and looked in a different direction. A man and woman were sitting on a blanket on the ground with food and wine in between them. The woman put her hand on the man's hand and leaned in to attach her mouth to his. What was she attempting to do? Maybe there was a secret way of communicating with each other Diana had no idea about. Maybe she was doing it to make the man stop talking. Diana put this notion in the back of her mind and made a mental note to research this queer act later. Hours passed by and she saw handfuls of different people and their relationships. She saw parents, couples, and friends interacting together. Listening to their conversations made her learn a couple of things as well. One thing she learned was that if a guy takes you out on a date and doesn't pay for your food and constantly looks at other women he is considered an "asshole". Another thing she learned was that Peter Parker got "jipped" and should have been in the Avengers. Diana had no idea who Peter Parker was but she felt bad for him for being left out. The last thing she learned was that love is a crazy feeling. Apparently being in love makes you cry a lot, vent, swoon, and do stupid actions. Diana was becoming very hesitant about the male culture once more for fear of falling in love. The way these women described love, they made it sound like it was some sort of virus that causes infection. As the sun was setting Diana had realized it was time to retire to her motel room. Walking back she realized she was being followed. She decided to play dumb and just keep walking on. As she rounded a corner, no one was around and she felt an arm wrap around her torso and one hand on her mouth.

"Don't make a peep or I will cut off your head." The man seemed to be saying. Diana was enraged at this man's manner of speaking and being forced to be silent. Diana reached up behind her and yanked the man over her and threw him onto the ground. She placed a foot upon his chest and smirked.

"You are a pathetic little man and should be ashamed. Never get yourself into something you can't handle. Run along and don't hurt anyone else or I will make sure you can't utter any more horrid words." She glared at him as he turned his back and ran. She made sure he was out of her sight before she walked on. She knew men were evil but she had no idea they were so idiotic. Who did he think he was? Why do men feel the need to do such an awful thing? It was too bad not all women could defend themselves like she could. It was a good thing in a few days she would come out to the world and present herself as Wonder Woman Champion of the Amazons and start defending the people who needed help. Until then she could only pray to her Gods that women wouldn't have to endure that ugly fate. As Diana's head hit the pillows she dreamt of a world where she did good as Wonder Woman and as a normal human being.


	2. Queen and Thieves

Several days later Diana was anticipating the arrival of her mother, Queen Hippolyta. She laid down on her bed and crossed her arms over her face. When Strife let it be known that she wasn't made of clay like she was originally made to believe, but actually a product of her mother and Zeus' affair, her world had been turned upside down. Never in a million years had she imagined that her mother would have an affair with their goddess' wife. Groaning, she turned over on her bed and buried her head under the pillow. What would happen if Hera found out? She shuddered just imagining the different kinds of consequences. Her fingers that were originally splayed out on the headboard of the older bed were now picking at the wood and she accidentally chipped off more than she had thought. The pillow fell off her head as she glanced up at the digital clock. There was only two more hours until her mother and sisters would arrive. This dingy room was getting on Diana's nerves so she got up and left.

She reached the elevator and pressed the down button. She had to watch several people get in to see how it worked and then several more attempts to reach her floor. The elevator always put a bright smile on her face because it was so unique and yet it was built for lazy people. The little arrow running across the top of the elevator notifying the guests know which floor it was on was also an amusing factor. As the doors opened up, she stepped in. A younger couple was holding hands in the elevator and remained at the back. Diana frowned and wondered what it was like to be in a romantic relationship. She desperately wanted to see what it was about because romance was everywhere in the modern world. The elevator finally opened up and all three of them stepped out. The city was warm today and Diana more than welcomed the warmth. Strolling alongside the sidewalk outside her motel she noticed a grungy man picking the pocket of a woman standing near. Diana reached to her waist and grabbed her lasso. In less than two seconds the man was tangled up in it.

"What do you think you're doing you crazy lady?" The man shouted and squirmed.

"You better give this woman back her wallet or so help me the fate I give the harpies will look like nothing compared to what I will do to you!" She shouted back.

"What are you talking about? What harpies? Okay look, you obviously need some help, like mentally. Jeeze and I thought I was a loony sometimes. Let me go. You know for someone so crazy you are also crazy beautiful. How's about me and you get out of here and I'll make you scream some more, only this time it will be my intention." The dirty man smirked at her and only then did Diana let the lasso go. She pulled back her arm and let her fist fly. The man tumbled backwards and fell to the ground. People started shrieking and scattering. Confused and embarrassed Diana slowly started slowly backing up from the crime scene beginning to unfold. What had she done wrong? Did she not stop this man from taking that woman's wallet? Where was that woman anyway? How ungrateful to not even thank her! The nerve of some people. What did that man mean by making her scream? Did he really think that ignorant to take her away and torture her and she would let him? Men are so ignorant.

Diana saw some men approaching her and they didn't look pleasant or happy. They were saying how she needed to put down her weapons and put her hands up. Contrary to what these men were saying Diana raised her sword and gave them each a skeptical look. Were these men crazy? They all had some sort of weapon in their hands. She was definitely outnumbered but this was no challenge for the Champion of the Amazons. She started charging at them and they started firing hard metal at her. She easily deflected all of the bullets with her bracers after a couple of minutes of catching on the men threw something on the ground at her feet. _They have horrible aim _she thought. But then the strange contraption started letting a gas loose and Diana tried moving but she already inhaled too much. The world started to turn upside down on her and her eyelids felt like they each weighed a hundred pounds. She greeted the ground like an old friend.

When Diana awoke once more she was in heavy restraints in a cell that was guarded with two men who had very large weapons. She looked down to find herself shackled everywhere and her bracers, lasso, and sword were all missing. Diana stretched the shackles apart and they moaned and finally broke. This got the guards' attention and they were running into her cage to restrain her once more. Diana defeated them both and looked as they both lay unconscious on the ground. She was walking out of the cell as she saw her mother, her Amazon sisters, and a tall handsome blonde man walking towards her. Diana ran up and hugged her mother and held her tight. She cast the blonde man some accusatory glances while her arms were still around her mother. Not missing a beat Hippolyta spoke up.

"Daughter this is Steve Trevor. He landed on our island while you were away and requested that we help him return home. I announced to him that we were already making plans to go to man's world and I asked him to be our escort, and luckily for us he agreed." Queen Hippolyta was smiling at her daughter who was now at arm's length. Steve Trevor stepped forward to shake the beautiful princess' hand but she just stared at it. Steve let it drop and spoke up.

"I'm honored and humbled to be in your presence Princess. I promise I will do my best to introduce you and your kin to the new world and help you adjust to life here." He beamed at her and couldn't help but notice her assets.

"Well Steve Trevor, I am glad you are helping us but I can't help but notice all the men that I have encountered have been quite hostile so forgive me if I am anything but skeptical." Stepping with her mother and sisters, Diana followed them and left a certain Steve Trevor speechless. They all walked towards their next chapter in life.


	3. Paparazzi and Steel Eyes

Being the center of the spotlight in one of the biggest cities in America really was a challenge. Diana and Steve stepped out of the limousine and the photographers and reporters were already hounding them. There was nothing that drove her crazier than not having her privacy. Ever since her mother, Diana, and her sisters had made their presence known to the world they had been in the limelight. At first Diana had reacted violently towards the paparazzi but once she learned that her behavior was not acceptable she reluctantly agreed to be photographed. Sometimes it was just too hard to be hounded by them so she would disguise herself with wigs, oversized sunglasses, and frumpy clothing. She had yet to come out to the world as Wonder Woman and it was only a matter of time before she REALLY would have no privacy. She could only imagine how her life would be then.

Steve and her didn't want to risk the public scrutiny of their newly founded relationship so they both wanted to play it off like they were still friends. Steve had come up to her a few weeks ago asking if she wanted to go to dinner. Diana at the time hadn't been sure whether it was platonic or not so she just flat out asked. He stammered that he had feelings for her and wanted to see if she did too or would ever develop them. It wasn't hard imagining a relationship with Steve considering they were together all the time anyways but Diana had no idea what exactly a romantic relationship would entail with him. She definitely gave it some thought. In the end she knew she didn't want to miss the chance at this. She told him she agreed and it would be fun to go on a date with him and to see where it would take them both. The dinner had gone really well and was starting to become fully relaxed around him. He already knew a lot about her but she didn't know much about him. The fact that he was a pilot and worked for the government was something that was already engrained in her brain. She also learned that he had a sister named Tracy and she had a son and daughter. The fact that he loved them was fairly obvious. She listened to him ramble on about his childhood and his memories with his sister when they were younger.

"When I was about six or seven and she was four I told her to kiss a frog that we caught in our backyard because it would turn into a prince." He smiled at the memory that was almost forgotten.

"She honestly believed you?" Diana gaped.

"Yeah she had just finished reading the frog princess."

"I'm not familiar. What is that?" She looked to him for more information.

"Long story short it's about a princess who loses her ball and in order to get it back she has to make a promise to the frog. In this promise she has to feed him, give him a place to stay, and love him. Only then will she get the ball back. Well the princess makes the frog get the ball back first and once the frog retrieves it and gives it to her, she takes off not wanting to do anything with the frog. But the frog becomes unrelenting and keeps bugging her until she does the things she promised. She finally let's up and does what he wants and one morning she wakes up and finds the frog turned into a handsome young prince and they run off and get married. So because my sister read that story she honestly thought that could happen and she kissed the one we found. It was hilarious." Steve had erupted into a gentle fit of laugher as Diana just looked at him perplexed. Steve stopped laughing and walking at the same time and asked her what was wrong. Diana turned and had her finger pointing at his chest.

"What a cruel little boy you were Steve. And why would the princess go back on her word? That makes no sense at all. And what's so great about marrying a prince anyways?" Diana asked hotly.

"Look I was a little mean and quite honestly, stupid. And as for the princess I have no idea why she wouldn't just do as the frog asked. Sometimes children don't understand the consequences of a promise that's broken. As for the prince thing, princes are considered wealthy and back then it was necessary for men to take care of women." Diana glared at Steve and he put his hands up in defense. "I'm not saying that's how it is now, I'm just saying that's how it USED to be."

Satisfied with that answer Diana continued walking, which in turn caused Steve to resume walking as well. They managed to lose the paparazzi a couple blocks back hiding out for a couple minutes so now they were just walking in silence on the sidewalk in front of some apartment complexes. Twilight really seemed to highlight the urban structure of the city and give it a magical aspect. With the different colors streaming off the windows and slick landscape. Diana whipped her head all around trying to commit this night to memory. She glanced over at Steve who was unaware of her behavior. He had a little bit of a crooked nose and a strong jaw line. His eyes were a gorgeous steel blue that could make women fan themselves in one instant and in another instant those eyes could cut through you like a serrated knife. His short sandy blonde hair suited him well and his stubble on his face definitely made him seem tougher and manlier than when he had none. He was only an inch or two taller than her, which Diana liked. Diana would rather her be with a man who she was close to height wise. He was old fashioned and definitely set in his ways. He would always hold the door open for her and lived by the saying "Ladies go first". She loved the fact that he was trained in fighting, obviously not as well as her, but still pretty good. He was his own man and did what he wanted and that was what made him interesting to be around. Steve felt Diana's gaze on him so he turned and looked at her.

"What are you staring at? Oh God, do I have something on my face?" He started whipping his mouth and cheek and not without Diana's notice, started blushing.

"No Steve your face is clean. I was just studying your facial profile." Diana stated simply.

"Ummm, thanks? I think. Like what you see?" He was somewhat joking and somewhat not. Diana sighed.

"You are quite an exquisite man Steve Trevor but I do not know if I have feelings for you yet. I don't know how I feel. I know that you are a wonderful man to be around and a great friend to my family and I. I hope you understand." Diana cast her eyes down at her feet. _This is ridiculous, _she thought. _Why aren't you attracted to him? Any other woman would be. He really is one of the more handsome men I've encountered. He's also really sweet and nothing like the men I was told about growing up on Themyscira. So why don't I feel anything I should be feeling? Where are the figurative butterflies I've heard so much about?_

"Diana, don't worry about it. Would you want to continue seeing each other and see where it takes us?" Steve asked with eyebrows raised. Diana smiled softly and replied.

"Yes Steve I would love to."


	4. Ice Cream and Red Capes

These days where she had to be at Steve's main place of work in Washington DC were so uneventful. She admired Steve for the work he had to endure but she really wished she wouldn't be brought with him. Standing in front of the televisions with several guards watching her, Diana saw pictures of flying winged beasts that reminded her of harpies. _Yes! Finally some action!_ She thought. Stripping out of her civilian clothes and into the Wonder Woman costume, she bounded through the wall looking for a fight. Sure the guards around her tried to stop her but in no way she could stop now. She sprinted all throughout the city looking for these harpy-type beasts but she couldn't spot a single one. She started asking the civilians for their help in her locating the creatures but they all seemed to run away scared. It definitely reminded her too much of the time when she first arrived. A little girl wandered up to her with a strange cone in her hand.

"You're Wonder Woman!" The little girl explained.

"My name is Diana."

"My name's Raquel." This little girl had beautiful ebony hair and pretty caramel colored eyes. She was dressed pretty scholarly so it was easy to deduce she just got out of school.

"Thank you for speaking with me, Raquel. You're not afraid of me?" Diana was definitely surprised she wasn't, especially since this young woman was so much smaller than her and Diana was wielding a weapon half Raquel's height.

"Not really." Raquel shrugged.

"What are you eating?" It was hard not to notice the queer food in her hand and it smelled delicious. Raquel moved a little too quickly and the pink blob fell onto the ground. Raquel looked downtrodden and a frown crept up on her face.

"Oops. Ice cream." She said sadly.

"Ice cream?" Diana replied.

"Haven't you ever had ice cream?" Of course Diana hadn't. She had only been here for about six months and hardly had any time to be exploring the different foods, or even the culture as a matter of fact. Diana just shook her head and replied "no".

"It's the greatest food in the world if you ask me." Diana decided it was time to go see what this alluring ice cream tasted like. She went up to the vender and used her sword as a pointer to the ice cream man. She requested a cone for her and Raquel. He handed her two cones, and Diana gave the other to Raquel. The vender actually thought she would harm him with he sword. Silly civilians. As soon as she had a lick, Diana knew Raquel was right when it came to ice cream being the best food in the world. It was pure ecstasy for her taste buds.

"Hm. Ice cream is wonderful." She turned and told the man that he should be proud of that achievement and he still look frightened. Then out of nowhere, her boyfriend and liaison, Steve Trevor, appeared. The first thing to come out of Diana's mouth was whether or not he had ice cream and he should definitely have some if he hadn't. Then instead of answering her question he just started bossing her around and telling he she needed to return to the Pentagon.

"You sound like my mother." It was this moment in time where Steve truly was unattractive to her. Why was he telling he what to do? Just because he was her liaison didn't mean he had to order her around all the time and lately it had been definitely feeling like that. A human relationship in the modern world was a lot harder to do than she originally thought. And because she worked so closely with Steve it was probably more of a challenge compared to other couples. Steve started listing off his credentials at her and how she needs to listen to him. And Diana, in return, starts listing off the wonderful things in his world that she appreciated but that she also came to man's world for a specific reason, and that was to fight off whatever evil was headed it's way. She pretty much told him she was standing her ground and would never back away from a fight. He just gave her a tiny smile.

"All you want to do is fight." He replied.

"I grew up on Paradise Island where I was treated like a child my entire life. But this isn't Paradise Island and I'm not a child anymore. I'm done with people telling me what to do." She fired back at him. Steve started saying something but she was too tuned into the noise that was coming from above the closest building.

"What was that?" Steve asked incredulously.

"Not a harpy." Diana answered. "But it is a fight. Excellent! Leave them to me." Not only was Diana ecstatic about finally being able to help with the creatures that were attacking all over man's world but also she was finally able to fight uncontrolled. These creatures coming at her were definitely not humans so the "no slaying rule" does not apply and she was more than happy to release all the tension out on these god-awful creatures. Once Diana took care of the winged beasts that were attacking Washington DC she took to the skies to find where the biggest group of them was. She arrived at the scene and took in the surroundings quickly. She found the one they call Superman fighting off a whole pack of them and a man in a tight red suit and a man in a tight green suit were talking to each other. The one in the green suit had a fantastic glowing light emitting from his hand and the one in the red suit was extremely fast. Diana decided to sneak up on the closest group of monsters.

"Creatures of evil back to Hades!" She shouted. Obviously her fellow warriors had not seen her entrance until that moment because they all stopped what they were doing. Even a figure in black that she had not seen earlier stopped and stared. Diana entangled monster after monster in her lasso and whipped them around and so they would collide with the others of their kind. She slayed them left and right and occasionally would use some of the road rubble to throw at the beings. The red man and the green man said something that Diana couldn't quite hear. Superman just said: "You're strong." At first the words hit her ears wrong and she took it as an insult. But then after she thought about it, it was definitely a compliment. Her strength probably rivaled his and she already knew that she was stronger than the other men that surrounded her.

Once things started settled down and the winged beasts started flying away she decided to absorb her surroundings. Her heart was pounding furiously away due to the excitement of the fight and the knowledge that this was probably the biggest fight had ever taken on as of yet. The man in the green and black had the capability to fly and a ring from his hand allowed him to create weapons and use it on his foes. The man in the black had yet to say anything and Superman… well he was just something else.

"Greetings warriors. I followed these things from your capital city. I saw you and saw you needed help." Diana was crouched and anticipating her fellow heroes' words. Something told her they hadn't seen a woman quite like her. The hooded hero, red hero, and green hero were talking amongst themselves while Superman just stared at her curiously. Why was no one replying to her? Suddenly the red man started yelling about the winged creatures circling above the water. Then all of a sudden gigantic tower of water erupted from the ocean's surface. The interruption was so great the shore where they were standing started to flood and collapse beneath the waters. The green one that glows made a barrier before the water could do too much damage to the shore. The tower of water that erupted a second ago was now replaced with a unique tower structure that was shaped out of some sort of earth material and certain technology.

"What is that?" The fast one exclaimed.

"I was hoping one of you could tell me." A voice said from behind all of them. At first Diana saw a winged beast standing straight up and not moving until the body flopped onto the ground. A scruffy blonde haired man that was wearing some sort of orange fish scale outfit and jewelry appeared.

"They were in the water too. So who's in charge? I vote me." He had a grin of a ruler and conqueror. The golden weapon that had just skewered the beast gleamed victoriously.


	5. Metallic and Waves

The bodies of these foreign invaders were scattered everywhere. It was possible to see a few heads every now and then mixed in with an arm, leg, or wing on the ground. But at this moment in time no one was paying attention to the victory at hand and instead they were looking onward to the curious new orange and green man that had joined the group.

"Who are **you**?" Superman asked with incredulity. It was bad enough that everyone that surrounded him was new, but to add a man that jumps out of the ocean at the same time as a giant sea tower, was truly confusing.

"They call him **Aquaman**." Diana looked to the man in black. She still had no idea who any of their names were except for Superman and Aquaman.

"**Aquaman**? I thought Aquaman was a sketch on Conan O'Brien." The hero in green declared.

"I'm **very** real." Aquaman fired back at the green one.

"First **Batman's** real. Now this?" The green one was flabbergasted. _Ahhhhh, _Diana thought, _the one in the black must be the batman. _Diana wanted to smack herself in the head. Of course his name was batman! The symbol of a bat was on his chest. Diana had never felt more oblivious. Diana could hear the red one whisper: "Be polite, Lantern." _The green one must be Lantern. _Diana was glad to know the majority of her group's identities but she still had little idea about the red one. Diana decided it was the time to introduce herself to the newest member of the group.

"Greetings, Aquaman! What a day for a **fight**!" Diana exclaimed as she raised her right fist in victory. Diana had never felt more alive or more part of a community, since she came here, as she did right now. All these men around her loved to fight just like she did. Diana grew up learning different fighting techniques and so many different ways to learn how to subdue the foe. She wondered if any of these men had similar backgrounds as hers, probably not.

Lantern, Aquaman, and Batman were trying to decide, and arguing while doing so, who would be the leader of the group and decide the next steps. While listening to them bicker, Diana learned that her initial thoughts of Aquaman were correct. He indeed was a ruler, and a king at that. He was king of some place called Atlantis. From the way he was dressed Diana deduced Atlantis to be a very interesting city. She also learned that Lantern was a mayor of Emerald City, wherever that was. Aquaman was saying something about how they needed to distract the demons and thin them out.

"We need a lure." Aquaman stated simply while looking towards Lantern.

"Why are you looking at **me**?" Lantern looked confused and in denial.

"You're **shiny**. Get as **bright** as you can and **lead **them away from that tower." It was comical that Aquaman was referring to Lantern as a lure considering the fact that Aquaman looked downright like a fish. The irony was not lost on Diana. Diana started giggling at what happened next.

"Hey I'm **not** a **fish**, Aquafresh. Don't order me around like one." Aquaman towered over Lantern, as Lantern stepped closer and got in his face. Why were these men so aggressive towards each other when there was a bigger threat out there? Diana was simply baffled and amused by their behavior. Diana tried to keep a straight face but the corners of her mouth turned up.

"You **are** pretty **shiny**." The red man suddenly appeared before the rest of the group. Diana had no idea he even left in the first place.

"You're supposed to be on **my** side, **Flash**. We've already got **one** wannabe super-human trying to boss us around, we don't need **another**." Lantern stated hotly. He created a big green arrow that was pointing at the Batman, who was just staring intently at the situation. _Ah-Ha! So the red one's name is Flash! Flash, Lantern, Batman, Aquaman, and Superman. Those are my team members. Finally good to know. _Diana was thrilled at having such a good memory and at paying attention when listening to others.

"Set the attitude aside, Lantern. It's the **end of the world**." Flash stated. Diana highly doubted the situation was that grave.

"**Don't **overreact. " Lantern replied. It was good to know that it wasn't really the end. So far during this whole conversation Batman had remained mostly mute similar to Superman. Flash was smart and level headed. Lantern was arrogant and had a bit of a temper. Aquaman was similar to Lantern in the fact that he is arrogant was well but he didn't have a temper quite like Lantern. Diana noticed that Superman was smiling during the whole lure fiasco and at one point looked at her. When he noticed her trying to stifle a giggle his smile got wider. He crossed his arms over his chest. Diana couldn't help but notice the muscles in his forearms. All of the men around her were physically fit and extremely attractive. Diana suddenly wondered if they were in relationships too. They surely had to be. These men around her were catches. Diana busted up giggling again at the irony of her thoughts. They all turned to look at her and she lost her smile and became straight faced again. She could feel Batman's glare on her but she didn't want to acknowledge the cold stare.

Lantern was progressing at Aquaman again and Superman stepped closer to the group. He was right next to Diana and Diana could sense the worry coming off of him. No one wanted this to turn into a fight. Lantern was really angry and was demanding to know what Aquaman could do that they couldn't. Suddenly the winged beasts came flying at them again and Aquaman turned away from them and focused on the ocean. Suddenly out of nowhere giant sharks came out of the water and ate some of the flying creatures. Another creature was flying at them and Aquaman speared it through the head.

"You really just talked to those **sharks**?" Flash couldn't believe what he had just seen, and frankly neither could anyone else.

"I told them what to eat." Diana was just as astounded as the others at Aquaman's powers. Diana had a creature's head in her arms and was just about to take him down when people started attacking from the skies. Lantern was yelling at everyone to take cover. Diana looked to the sky and noticed it was the so-called government that was attempting to attack the creatures while at the same time Diana and her fellow fighters were being shot at. Diana automatically started deflecting the bullets with her bracers but she didn't know how long she could keep this up. These types of weapons always proved difficult to defend against because the timing of the bullets was so close together. Even though the government was trying to take down the evil beasts, she secretly wished they would fly away or at the very least find a different tactic. The shots ceased and Diana looked up to find Flash and Superman up at the helicopters being pushed away.

"We need to get those men **out** of the helicopters and somewhere safe." Diana was worried about the innocent civilians in there and was even more fearful that Steve would be one of them.

"I'll get them out of the choppers and to safety. Not to be a good guy like Flash but because I want to impress you. Most of what I do is about trying to impress people." _What in Gaea's name was he talking about?_ She then noticed that his arm was touching her lasso. Diana looked at him bemused.

"What?" It was Batman who spoke up, and in all honesty Diana forgot he was there. He looked extremely confused.

"No, I… what'd I just…?" Lantern was stammering and obviously couldn't voice his confusion. Diana wanted him to keep talking and see what other interesting things would come out of his mouth but he wasn't willing to open his mouth again. _Such a pity_, Diana thought.

"You were touching my lasso."

"So what?" Lantern was still touching it. _Men can be so thick headed sometimes._

"It makes you tell the truth." In all honesty Diana didn't want to know why Lantern had gotten so close to her hip and why he remained even after he found out the truth. Both of their heads turned when they heard chuckling. Batman was quite a ways away putting his arm over his mouth and trying to disguise it as coughing.

"Are you **laughing Batman**? At a time like **this**?" Lantern was just embarrassed. Diana started giggling again. The ground suddenly shook and a portal opened up between Diana and Batman. A giant robot came flying out of it and was snatched out of the air by a giant green hand created by Lantern. Diana suddenly noticed the robot was actually part human and was about to speak up but was cut off by Batman.

"Hold your **fire**, Lantern. It's not one of them."

"What are you talking about?" The figure suspended in air was wiggling and trying to break free. Lantern let it down onto the ground and the group gathered around.

"It's just a kid. Wearing armor." Aquaman said in disbelief.

"That's **not** armor, Aquaman. It's **him**." Diana was just as shocked to find the metallic youngster. She had never seen anything like him before, and that was a lot coming from the Princess of the Amazons. Her heart hurt at the fact that he looked younger than all of them. He still appeared to be a teenager.

"Who **are** you? Do you need **help**?" Diana was seriously concerned for this young man. Diana never considered herself very maternal but for some reason this young man made Diana wanted to protect him. Where did he come from? Why did he come out of thin air? Did he have some sort of magical properties? She did what felt natural to her and she wrapped her arms around his left one. The young man started whispering.

"They go world to world… He's coming… right here…"

"**Who is**?" Batman demanded to know. Before the young man could respond, an earth shattering noise where Superman and Flash were erupted. The Earth rocked and a bright blinded them for a second. Another portal opened up and a giant stone man stepped out. Murder was spoken clearly in his eyes and his body was posed in a way that only spoke of a ruler's poise. Red electricity circled around his left fist.

"I'm guessing that's the bad guy." Lantern stated simply.

"Good guess." Batman looked stoic and grim.

Power seemed to erupt from him and electrocute everyone in their group and make them fall to their knees. This god-like creature had too much power. Crawling and cringing along the broken sidewalk, Diana looked for the other members of her group. Flash was sitting against a car lying limp, Lantern was lying close to him, Aquaman and the young man were laying close to each other as well, Batman was on his back with a little dusting on his chest, and Superman was laying face down on the shattered pavement ten feet away from the rest. To know the world's greatest heroes were crushed and this gigantic foreign beast didn't even lift a hand towards them yet, made Diana doubt herself and her team. This was the only moment in her life where Diana truly felt threatened. She was afraid she would die fighting this battle. She knew she was a warrior and had to battle it out for all her worth, but Diana feared she might never see her sisters or mother again. She looked all around and the bodies of her other group and wanted to cry and scream at the same time.

"**I am Darkseid**." His bloodthirsty, mahogany eyes screamed at all of them with scrutiny. Gritting his teeth in their direction and balling his fists, Diana knew what his agenda was and they were all going to stop him.

Diana closed her eyes among all the debris and whispered: _Hera, give me strength._


	6. Rubble and Shouts

**Author's note: I'm so sorry to you readers! It's been hectic with finals week and spending spring break with absolutely no wifi! So without further a due, enjoy!**

Destruction. That was the only thing that Diana could think of. This was the only thing that surrounded her group and her. A plane crashed into the ground beside her and had lit on fire, illuminating the night sky. Diana crawled up the rubble and noticed that Flash was beginning to reanimate as well. The monster named Darkseid, was using his laser vision to take down flying aircrafts and Diana's heart immediately stopped. Was Steve in any of those planes? Flash was yelling at the monster to stop and Darkseid just stopped to look at him. The sneer on his face made Diana so angry. Who was he to come to a world and start killing innocent people? Earth did nothing to him, let alone aggravate him and make him attack. This Darkseid was definitely an evil being.

"Uh, **guys**?" Flash was looking to the rest of the fallen men in their group and wasn't satisfied when they were still down. "Anyone else **awake **yet? I'm not that good at making chitchat." Diana could see Flash really start to freak out and lose confidence in himself. All of a sudden Superman flew up from the rubble.

"Flash? I'm up but not to talk." Just as Superman was almost emerged from the rock, Flash made a beeline towards Superman and helped pick him up and carry him because Darkseid's red beams were aimed right for them. Flash was yelling at him to move it and Superman reluctantly flew in speed with the Flash. Diana couldn't exactly see what was going on with those two men but after a few moments she could see Superman fly upwards to avoid the beams and eventually calculated wrong because the beam struck him in the back. He started falling from the sky and out of nowhere one of those winged demons caught him and took him away.

Flash came back to Aquaman, the cyborg, Batman, and Wonder Woman and stated what Wonder Woman saw.

"They took **Superman**!"

"Why?" Batman's question was on everyone's mind.

"Let's ask him." Aquaman nodded at Darkseid, who had just wandered back over to them. It was strange that he wasn't attacking them.

"Happy to." Lantern was ready to jump at the opportunity to get some revenge but Diana didn't think it was necessarily the best decision. It was actually pretty naïve considering the fact that Lantern is a "loose cannon" as they say.

"I'm not with you guys." The metallic youngster looked pretty grave and sad.

"I don't think he's going to make that distinction." Batman's words wrung true since he also attacked the cyborg when he first arrived.

"So what do we do?" It was nice to know this young man was willing to help out the group instead of bail, like most people would have done. Out of nowhere the group loose cannon decides to take matters into his hands.

"Stay back and watch the light show, kid. **Green Lantern's got this!**" He created a full-fledged attack on Darkseid and Diana smirked internally on the end result. Of course Green Lantern was going to fail. If they were going to defeat their opponent they had to work together. She was pretty irritated that Green Lantern didn't acknowledge this fact. She thought everyone learned this hard lesson when they were little. Wasn't there a saying? There is no I in team?

She watched as Green Lantern got tossed around and took an immense beating from Darkseid. She had to hand it to him though because it apparently took a lot to break him. It wasn't until a final blow to the Green Lantern's stomach that sent him flying into the rest of the heroes that Diana had enough. She was about to say something but interrupted by the overlooking shadow that put Diana and the rest of them into darkness. Darkseid walked right up to Green Lantern interrupting his insult and snapped his forearm. Diana cringed at the snap she heard and she looked at the others as they had flinched as well at the awful sound. Darkseid sent red beams at Green Lantern and Lantern went flying. Lantern was still ready to take a go at Darkseid but Batman had walked over there, Diana assumed, to stop him.

While Batman was over there talking to Lantern, Diana decided to take in her situation. Their best bet to overcome this monster over a rule was to get Superman back. However, with Superman gone, they were going to have to improvise. They needed a plan to take down Darkseid fast and hard. The cyborg of a young man had a lot of power; there was no doubt about that. Flash had a good heart and was pretty wise when it came to strategy. Green Lantern had a lot of power if he reduced his ego and admitted he couldn't do it on his own. Diana had no idea just how good of a fighter Batman was. She had glimpses of him fighting and from what she concluded was that he was a skilled fighter but she knew he didn't have any superpowers. This was definitely going to be a challenge.

Diana saw Batmam or a cowl-less Batman take to the skies in the arms of one of those winged demons. _Great, _Diana thought, _they have two of our major players now. What are we going to do? _

Lantern unearthed Wonder Woman, Flash, and Cyborg. Cyborg stated to Lantern that he had broken his arm in two different places and Lantern was quite optimistic stating that it was better than three. It was definitely strange how Lantern's mood and attitude did a 180.

"What are we waiting for?" Diana was tired of waiting around all the time. She wanted in on the revenge and she was sick and tired of Darkseid making his mark on this city. He didn't deserve to be there and no one wanted him there. It was up to them to kick him out and make sure he stays out.

"We need to, uh, we need to play football instead of going up to bat." Diana tilted her head at Lantern's words.

"I apologize, but I don't know your games." She should have known that they were going to use a phrase or reference at some point in time that Diana wouldn't know. Diana suddenly realized something. Where in Gaea's name was Aquaman?

"What are you talking about, Lantern?" Wonder Woman breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that Flash had no clue either. Speak of War and he shall appear apparently. Aquaman got up from the rubble and went to join the group discussion.

"The beams he blasts out of his eyes **follow **their target, right?" Lantern looked to Flash for approval and Flash nodded reluctantly. Diana could instantly see where the Green Lantern was going with his suggestion.

"It's settled then! **We blind him!**" Diana raised her sword as a battle cry for revenge. Green Lantern told her to hold on and wait until they all knew the plan. They quietly discussed their moves and each assignment they had amongst themselves. Diana's heart was fluttering and her anxiousness started to kick in. Her hope had returned at the fact that they were in this as a team and nothing else. They all flew towards Darkseid and the action began.

Green Lantern distracted Darkseid with his powerful ring, which gave Flash, the young mechanical man, Wonder Woman, and Aquaman all a chance to attack him with full force. Diana had wrapped her Lasso of Truth around Darkseid and demanded him to say why he was there on Earth. His answer stunned them all momentarily. He stated that he was there for "her". Her who? That was the question on all of their minds. Darkseid had managed to get out of the lasso and within a blink Darkseid's fist was flying at Wonder Woman's face. Diana had managed to avoid his massive fist. While all of this fighting was going on she heard Cyborg mentioning something about a "motherbox" and how he could see Batman.

"Come on **giant**! I'm getting **bored**." Diana's fury was fueling her fire to fight and to get revenge. The monster fired his beams at her.

"He is **mine**. As is your **world.**" Diana realized that he was talking about Superman. Like Hades he would have Superman. Batman would bring him back. She barely knew the man but knew he would recover Superman.

"Too many people believe that. That's the **problem** here. The world belongs to no one. **And everyone**." She reflected his beams with her bracelets as she reflected his harmful words. Her inner diplomat was coming out and Diana could hardly believe she was having a moral conversation with this being. This creature probably had no morals. Diana jumped and put her sword forged by Hephaestus, the God of metalworking himself, in Darkseid's eye. Adrenaline was running through her just as her sword was running through his skull. The fact that they had a real, fighting chance put a giant grin on her face. She jumped down and out of the way as he went crashing to the ground. That had to hurt.

"**One down**." She stated to her group. Right as Darkseid had gotten back up, Aquaman was putting his Trident in the other eye.

"**One to go**." He stated simply as his Trident blinded the outsider. Unfortunately for them, Darkseid was still standing and still willing to fight even though both his eyes were stabbed. The metal youngster mentioned something about sending him home. He also stated that he could speak their language and activate their portals. As soon as he said that portals opened up everywhere and the flying beasts were leaving. Out of the blue, Superman emerged from the portal behind Darkseid, and wrestled with the foreign lord. Wonder Woman cried out his name in wonder and surprise.

Darkseid grabbed Superman in a death grip and gave him no chance of escape. His body was four times the size of Superman's and Superman was a large man to begin with. The evil ruler wanted to take Superman back with him but Superman obviously protested against that idea. Green Lantern grabbed Superman with his green powered ring and demanded that the mechanical man opened up the portal again to push Darkseid back where he came from. The young man said that he couldn't but the now-present Batman said that he had to. _Where did he come from?! _Was all Diana kept asking to herself. At least Batman did what she suspected he would do and bring Superman back.

Superman was screaming in agony at being crushed by the gigantic beast. However, the portals were opened up thanks to the metallic man and Darkseid was pulled into the portal and swore he would come back to Earth. The portal closed and all the beasts were gone. A huge weight was lifted off of all of their shoulders. The cyborg stated that their portal openers were fried so they wouldn't be able to come back for a long time. Aquaman's voice pulled Wonder Woman out of her thoughts.

"We're being watched." Diana's guard was up again and put her hand on the hilt of her sword instantly. She looked around and saw nothing but innocent bystanders.

"Um… Should we leave **before** they blame us again or…" The crowd erupted in cheers and shouts of approval. Someone even said they were the world's greatest superheroes.

"What's your hurry, Flash?" The team had smiles on all of their faces and were so relieved not to be viewed in a negative way by their fellow man.

…

A few days later the team was gathered up once again by the American Government. They were showed off as prizes or gods, however you viewed it, and was put on display for all who wanted to see. Secretly, the team was talking quietly amongst themselves. Diana could hear Flash, Cyborg (they found out his name and newly-dubbed nickname after the battle), Aquaman, and Green Lantern had all been talking amongst themselves. Diana looked into the thousands that had gathered to see the heroes and hear the president, and she could see Steve Trevor smiling at her in the crowd.

"Can you believe this?" Green Lantern leaned into Wonder Woman's ear.

"That they aren't afraid of us?" That was the question she had been wondering. Why weren't they afraid?

"That everyone thinks we're a **team**. We're **not** a team." Of course the world thought they were a team. They worked well together in the end and Diana considered voicing this as an option for future reference.

"And we're not **friends** either." Green Lantern was very adamant about this.

"We need to let them **think** we're both." Batman was very serious about this being the crowd's opinion.

"**Why**?"

"It'll keep the Gotham P.D. off my back. The Air Force off yours." _Why were these men in trouble with the law? _Diana was more than curious now about her new teammates and 'friends'.

"I don't have time to **belong** to a team. I've got **other** responsibilities." That made sense coming from Aquaman because he was not only a government official for Atlantis, but a king as well.

"So do I." Being a Themysciran Diplomat was already hard enough and took up most of Diana's time and to add saving the world more often than not, was definitely not going to open up her schedule.

"I have a whole **universe** to protect." Diana felt as if these men were going to start comparing other important aspects of themselves that she would rather stay ignorant of.

"We can do it **together**, guys." Diana took offense to the Flash's last word.

"Can **you** fly into space?" Green Lantern was definitely not shown in a very good light in Diana's mind.

"I can." Superman's words made Wonder Woman look at him and give him a smile. He barely contained one himself.

Lantern started going off quietly at them saying they wouldn't be able to do it because they were all too busy and it wouldn't work out. Him and Batman were talking amongst themselves when the President of the United States had to stop his speech and talk to a government official. It seemed the superhero group was needed again. Apparently Flash dubbed them the Super Seven. Diana wasn't so keen on that name but she wasn't that creative so she just let it fly.


	7. Roses and Starlight

Wonder Woman snuck into her office at the Embassy after the first call out as the Super Seven. There had been a really bad earthquake in California and so the group did their best to help out the people and the situation in general. It had been a long, grueling day but a satisfying one. Not one person had died and they managed to prevent a lot of damage.

Diana flew in through the window and walked to the middle of the room where her desk sat. She collapsed her head and arms on the desk and groaned. She was exhausted and she stupidly promised Steve they could go out to dinner that night, Wonder Woman indeed. Why in the world did she think she could do all of this in one day? She must have been crazy, she deduced. At least she had a few moments to herself since no one knew she was in here. Seconds after thinking that, her office door opened and her secretary jumped at the sight of Diana slumped at her desk.

"God, you scared me! When did you get in? There have been at least twenty people calling and asking for you, not to mention your mother is demanding a meeting."

"Do you hear that?" Diana asked through her arms.

"Um. No?" Her secretary was stumped.

"Exactly. Let's keep it this way. I wasn't here. I never showed up to the Embassy. Is that understood?" She lifted her head and stared at her secretary.

"Yes Princess. I understand. Do you want anything?"

"No, just peace and quiet thank you. I will be leaving in a few minutes to go on a date with Steve." Her secretary already knew about her relationship with Steve since she was always with Diana.

"Wow. Busy day huh? How is that going for you? Your relationship I mean."

"It's been going good I guess. I hardly have any time to spend with him and whenever we're together he always talks about his job or my job. It's really monotonous and it isn't fun at all. Even though we've been dating for months, it doesn't seem like anything special. All the women I've talked to about relationships, they seem so happy in them or at least there's a passion behind their relationship, good or bad. But with Steve, I don't feel any strong emotions. He is always so excited to see me and I really like him as a person but I just don't know about it. He is the first real guy I've been around so I don't know what I should expect." Diana frowned.

"Well, honey, I don't know what to tell you. Steve seems like a nice guy, but if there weren't any strong feelings for you, I'd say end it. When you're in a relationship you should have feelings other than bland ones. If you say Steve if a nice guy, and that's all you say about him, something isn't right. He should make you want to scream, cry, smile, laugh, or dance around the room. But if all he does for you is just make you feel content, then you're missing out. Those are the only words of advice I can give you. I'll see you tomorrow. Hope you have a good date with Trevor, Princess." She exited the room and gave Diana a lot to think about. She held her head in her hands and mulled over the words that were just handed to her. Diana was so afraid of messing up the friendship with Steve. She already knew from various television shows and conversations that men were jilted when they were broken up with and the friendship you had before that is gone in an instant and is replaced by hurt. Diana didn't want that for Steve. She wanted the powerful emotions but what if her next relationship was worse than this one? Diana wasn't willing to gamble on that bet and that night at dinner with Steve Diana kissed him on the cheek and held his hand under the dinner table.

…

The Justice League replaced the name Super Seven in an instant. It sounded so much better and was actually created by an author. Diana was so relieved they had an actual name and not some silly off the top suggestion. Photos of the Justice League were splattered everywhere, from the Internet websites, to the newspapers, to the pictures hanging on the telephone polls. They were even the hot topic of every single talk show. Their pictures were painted on the sides of buildings and trains.

Once they were the topic of every conversation, the rumors started swirling like no other. It had only been almost 10 months since the Justice League had their first get together but now there were whispers all around that Diana was in a relationship with at least one of the men in the group. The most popular answer was Superman and Diana thought it was because he was the most powerful member and they both had similar powers. Diana thought it was absurd what the media spewed out and it was even more ridiculous that her boyfriend Steve Trevor was eating it up. Every time a new rumor came out of the woodwork Steve had to ask her for the truth. Diana wanted to smack him for not having faith in her. She would never do that to him even though their relationship was strained now. She was mostly stationed up there at the newly built watchtower and never really had a chance to stay on Earth. She was always doing something. Either saving the world, or talking with ambassadors, she never had a chance to do anything with Steve.

The only time they had together was over the computer video chat. Their last video session had not gone well considering the whole entire team had been there and Steve was getting irritated at all the interruptions. She barely had time to talk to Steve and when she did she still felt like it was all business. He looked defeated right before he got off and Diana knew she should probably break it off with him.

The words of her secretary were still ringing in her ears. He deserved better than this. He deserved a full time girlfriend who was actually willing to kiss him and make love to him. The first time he kissed Diana, he barely got a response out of her and the second time wasn't much better. Diana didn't know how to be in a relationship and she just wasn't comfortable asking how to show her affection. He never mentioned making love to her but Diana could only imagine it was on his mind. Diana just wasn't ready for that and she figured he would be. The day that he mentioned to her that he loved her was the day that everything changed. That was the day that Diana practically moved up to the Watchtower and shut down her feelings. She was nowhere near love when it came to Steve.

After the mission with Green Arrow, Diana spent a few days in Washington, DC taking care of her paperwork and doing meetings. She also decided that now would be the best time to break it off with Steve. It wasn't working for either of them and it wasn't fair to Steve to keep this thing going.

She stepped into Steve's house and gave him the bouquet that she had picked up from a local market. He took it and set it on the nearby table. She gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and she led him to the table. He took the seat across from her and raised his eyebrows.

"What's this all about?" Steve was more than curious.

"Steve, I'm really sorry about that computer video chat. It wasn't fair to you and it wasn't fair to me. I've had a lot of time to think about it and unfortunately I'm not in love with you." Steve interjected her.

"That's okay! I'm not pressuring you. It happens faster with others." He took her hand in his own.

"Steve, you don't understand, I don't think I'll ever be in love with you. Women talk about relationships as something wonderful, which ours is. But I don't feel anything. You're nice and good-looking but I'm just not attracted to you. I don't feel a spark with you. I'm sorry but it's true. I don't deserve to be in a relationship with you. I'm a bad girlfriend and you're too good of guy for me." Diana could tell that Steve was getting mad. His eyes screamed hurt but his face screamed anger.

"So why the hell am I such a great boyfriend? I'm being compared to Superman and Batman as your man, how do you think that makes me seem? Thanks for letting me know you're not attractive, I always knew I wouldn't be good enough." His last sentence was spat out with venom. He had let go of her hand a while ago and had stuck his hands underneath the table.

"Steve I still want to be friends. We have to work together. I don't want to lose our friendship, I really don't." Diana was starting to get upset. The possibility that Steve and her friendship might not last hurt her heart.

"I'd like you to leave." Diana reluctantly got up from the table. She knew better than to stay and make him angrier. She touched the rose petals in the bouquet on the table. She looked over her shoulder and saw him put his head in his hands. She wanted to go back to comfort him and almost did but something told her she should just keep walking on.

She stepped out and looked at the sky. It was beginning to get dark and the stars were playing peek-a-boo behind the clouds. Even though the day had shown nothing but dark clouds and pouring down rain, the nighttime was beautiful and serene. Diana took this as a wake up call from her gods that even though it seems ugly now, something beautiful will come out of it. She sent up a silent prayer to Hera and went up to the Watchtower.

Cyborg was in the main area when Diana arrived and looked happy to see her. Too bad Diana was not in the same mood and luckily Cyborg caught on quickly.

"Hey what's wrong?" His concern was enough for her to stop and look at him.

"I'm fine Vic. I've just been having a rough day, that's all."

"Can I do anything?" Vic Stone was just too sweet and Diana liked him the best out of all the heroes.

"No I'm good, thanks for the offer though. Um, we might want to keep communication with Steve limited for a little while though. That's all I'm going to say on the matter." Diana walked off and poor Vic Stone was just sitting there with a baffled expression on his face. He could only imagine the situation between his fellow colleague and their official liaison.


	8. Ghosts and Secrets

"I'm so sorry Diana. What do you want me to do about the press?" Melanie, Diana's secretary and right hand woman was staring down at her. Diana sat in her swivel chair and hadn't looked up from the photos splayed across the desk. Apparently Steve Trevor had visited the liquor store and came out wearing a scowl. His angered face saddened Diana. Had she turned him to alcohol? She knew this was going to be difficult but she didn't want the relationship between Steve and her to be broken forever. Diana figured it was best to give him his space for now and try to contact him when he's cooled off and the press has gotten off his back.

"Just ignore the press. You keep forgetting that I can fly. I'll just fly out the window if the situation becomes too dire for even Wonder Woman to face." A snort came out of her. The thought of Wonder Woman scurrying out of a window to avoid the measly paparazzi was hilarious but the paparazzi could be downright terrifying at times. They were so mean and they had no idea of personal space whatsoever.

"Okay. How are you holding up?" Melanie couldn't help but ask. Diana hadn't mentioned anything about it since it happened.

"I'm doing okay. Batman's not happy at the fact that I had gotten too close to someone I worked with. Cyborg just follows me around all day and keeps me company. Superman is too busy to even notice. Green Lantern is hitting on me even more now and Flash just seems sympathetic. Ever since this has happened I feel like I have been relying on them more now than ever after my shifts. I don't want to do it but I feel so lonely sometimes. Steve and I always spent our free time together and now that I have it without him I honestly don't know what to do with myself, Melanie." Melanie came over to Diana and started rubbing her back. Diana put her head in her hands and started breathing deeply.

"Speaking of those boys, I have to get back up to the Watchtower." Diana got up and Melanie stepped back and looked at Diana cautiously.

"Okay, well hopefully you have a good day. I'll see you soon." Diana changed into her Wonder Woman outfit and opened the window. She shimmied through and used her power of flight to balance herself. She flew to one of the teleportation pads and teleported herself up. They were almost ready to install the teleportation pad in her office but hadn't gotten the chance yet.

She stepped into the lobby and saw Superman staring at a television screen. Diana crept closer and Superman didn't even move a muscle. Diana had spent enough time around this man that she knew he could hear her. She also knew that if it was something she shouldn't be seeing he would have changed it before she even got to the Watchtower. Diana peeked over his shoulder and groaned when she saw the screen. It was a video a paparazzo had taken of Steve when he was exiting the liquor store. Steve had some choice words to say to the cameraman and he used some violence to get the man to move. The reporter of this TMZ show was saying how Steve was the envy of every man everywhere when he was dating Wonder Woman.

"Turn this off." Diana wasn't going to ask. Superman had no right to watch this, especially in a place where she worked.

"Seems like I've been busy enough not to notice the changes. What's going on?" Superman turned to her and she kept her eyes to the screen.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay…" Superman changed the channel to a relevant news channel.

"I broke things off with Steve and he's not taking it well." Diana blurted it out. She looked him straight in his cerulean eyes.

"Oh. I'm sorry Diana. Is there anything I can do? I can take some of your shifts if you want." His eyes looked earnest and reflected nothing but truth within them. It was terrifying. It felt like his eyes could see straight through her. It felt like he could see every emotion, hear her every thought, and touch every fear just with his gaze. It was so unnerving Diana started getting anxious.

"I'm fine. If anything I could take some of your shifts. I hate having free time."

"Really? Are you sure you want that?"

"Yes. Please? For my sake of sanity, just give me some damn shifts." Superman raised his eyebrows at her choice words. She hardly ever swore and it was usually in battle under her breath.

"Okay you can have mine that are at the end of this month. Is there anything else I can do?"

"Nope, that is plenty." Diana gave him a small smile and walked off.

…

The next day Diana was sitting in her apartment on her day off. Literally twiddling her thumbs on her couch, she had no idea what to do. Out of nowhere her phone rang and she ran to pick it up.

"Hello?" Diana had her fingers crossed for a League mission.

"Diana? It's Flash. We need some help over here down in Metropolis. Make sure to bring your lasso."

"What happened?" Diana was extremely curious. They hardly ever needed her help. The Flash and the Green Lantern usually worked so well together.

"I was bad cop and let's just say the interrogation didn't go so well." The Flash hung up and Diana flew out of the apartment in a hurry, finally some action for Wonder Woman.

Diana viewed the scene in front of her with some humor. The Weapons Master was tied up and Green Lantern and Flash were standing in front of him looking embarrassed. The Weapons Master was pretty mad by the looks of it.

"I thought **you **were bad cop." She looked to Lantern expectantly and he just shook his head and muttered something that she couldn't quite hear. Green Lantern was always bad cop because he was a hot head and had a temper. Plus he could make threats almost as good as Batman. Wonder Woman walked over to Weapons Master and hovered the lasso over the Weapons Master's neck.

"We can do this the **easy way **or the **hard way**." Diana was secretly hoping it would be the hard way. The hard way was always more fun.

"**Screw you**." Hard way it is. Diana's voice actually carried out her thoughts and the Weapons Master just grinned up at her.

Diana looped her lasso all around him and tightened it. Soon all the secrets started spilling out.

"He didn't want me to build him weapons. He just wanted to know how to hurt you. Each of you." His words scared Diana.

"Who?"

"H-He called himself Graves." Graves? Why was that name itching at Diana's brain? She had no clue but whoever he was, he was a danger to the League.

"What else do you know about him?" Diana's voice was stern now instead of her usual soft spoken one.

"Nothing. He was very vague and I haven't even seen him. I don't know anything about him other than his name."

"You don't know anything else?"

"No." Diana looked to Flash and Lantern for help and they just shrugged. Diana sighed and took her lasso off of Weapons Master and pushed him into the guarded van.

"Where in Gaea's name are Batman, Cyborg, Aquaman, and Superman?" Diana was fuming. The others should be here for this shouldn't they? Diana was extremely concerned that she hadn't gotten enough information. They needed more information. She was sure Batman could retrieve it. He could retrieve anything.

"The Batman, Cyborg, and Superman were at Arkham Asylum. Apparently one of the inmates had managed to set them all free or something." Lantern stated. All of their com-links turned on and Batman's voice had told them to meet up at the Watchtower.

"That can't be good." Flash said.

"We better see what the big man wants." The Green Lantern encased them in a green bubble and floated them towards the Watchtower.

"The big man?" Diana was confused. Batman wasn't that big.

"You don't know that saying?" Diana shook her head. "It's what you call the person in charge. It doesn't literally mean that he's big it just means he's in charge." Diana mulled these words over in her head.

"Oh, okay that makes sense. Thanks for explaining that to me. I understand a lot of slang and sayings now that I am used to the culture but every once in a while a saying will still trip me." They floated the rest of the way in silence and eventually reached the hanger for the giant floating space station. The heroes walked inside towards the meeting room and found the rest of the team sitting around the table looking grim.

"What's going on?" Green Lantern had voiced their concerns. Batman informed the group that all the Justice League's enemies had been attacked and questioned by the mysterious Graves that Weapons Master was talking about.

"And a guy kicking our enemies collective asses is a problem **WHY?" **

** "**Because now Graves knows **everything** about us." Cyborg continued to say that he meant their weaknesses. Diana was wondering in her head what weaknesses Grave had on her. Her only guess was Steve Trevor, which made Diana's heart plunder. _Great, first I break off our relationship and now I'm throwing him to the harpies, _Diana thought. Apparently all of them al had secrets and Cyborg thankfully listed them all off for them.

Flash apparently works another job as a police officer and is dating someone named Patty Spivot. Wonder Woman's secret was thrown out that she visits an Apache woman on the reservation every month. Diana thought it was surprising that it wasn't Steve Trevor, but then again, the fact that they dated wasn't exactly a secret.

"I thought your mother lived on Paradise Island?" Apparently Aquaman was more than curious.

"She does. It's someone else. A friend. Like Steve." Diana added in the afterthought. She wasn't about to delve into her secret friendship.

"Steve is just a friend?" Aquaman looked at her curiously. Luckily Cyborg interfered before Wonder Woman could reply. Cyborg stated that Graves apparently also knew that Batman doesn't trust anyone on their team but Superman interjected stating that Batman trusts him. To say this surprised Diana and the rest of the team was an understatement. Batman was one of the most reclusive people on the team and to say he wasn't friendly was an understatement. Superman was just the opposite. Sure he could be professional and serious but Superman was so friendly. Diana admired him from afar and respected his personality. He was a gentleman but also was stern if needed be.

Green Lantern turned his ring into several spotlights and illuminated the Man of Steel. He hit the point home on the fact that they didn't know much about Superman.

"You seem like a nice guy. You say the right things when you **do **talk. But you're always floating behind us." Diana hadn't really paid attention to that fact but the more she thought about it the more she agreed with his last statement. He was always observing and hardly in the conversation.

"He's **observing. **That's what a **reporter** does." Vic's statement sent everyone into an uproar. Even Diana was starting to feel uncomfortable and a little bit betrayed.

"You don't write about **us,** do you?" Flash's concern was apparent.

"Batman's got that look on his face again. You already knew this, didn't you?" Green Lantern was catching on pretty fast to the situation but Diana had already put the pieces together that Batman and Superman were closer than they let on.

"Superman and I work together **outside** of this team." Batman stated finally.

"Except I don't steal his girlfriends." Wonder Woman was looking professional up until Superman's remark. She started laughing until Green Lantern flashed a look over to her and she covered it up with a couple of coughs stringed together. Superman just smiled at her. Green Lantern's statement made Diana serious once more.

"That's funny, Superman, but you still haven't answered the Flash's question. **Do you write about us?**"

"He doesn't." How would Cyborg know was Diana's question.

"So you already know this** too**, Cyborg?" Green Lantern had turned his ring-powered spotlights onto young Vic Stone now.

"If it can be found on a computer, it can be found in my head. Your e-mail. Your credit score." Cyborg added the last part as a whisper. "Which is in the trash." Diana had no idea what a credit score was but it sounded like pretty personal information.

"You're worse than the martian." Cyborg had obviously hit a nerve with the Green Lantern but Cyborg just simply stated there was nothing he could do to prevent it. Unlike the other members of the group he couldn't take his costume off. Diana glanced at Vic sympathetically. Diana didn't want to know what it was like to constantly get information inside your brain. Diana decided it was best to change the subject since Vic was looking pretty uncomfortable.

"So some of us know each other's secrets, and some of us are still in the dark." Diana leaned to Aquaman to inquire some more information. She wanted to feel around to see what everyone was feeling and thinking.

"How are we supposed to be a **team** if our enemies know more about us than we do?" Aquaman asked her and proved a very good point. Diana narrowed her eyes near his mouth and she could actually see his breath. How was that possible?

"Is there something wrong with the heat in here? It's getting cold." Flash breathed out and looked at his breath. Cyborg started looking around the room frantically.

"What is it, Cyborg?" Batman's tone was all business.

"Someone just used Steve Trevor's access code to the satellite."

"He's never been here. Why would Colonel Trevor have an access code?" All eyes turned to Diana and she just shrugged and shook her head.

"In case someone tried to force one out of him. I designed it to trigger a **silent** **alarm**. Trevor's trying to warn us—" Diana had no idea about any of this and it felt like someone had punched her in the stomach. Steve was in trouble and it was all her fault. Steve was innocent in all this and Diana felt so guilty that she had been the one to put him into harm's way. A voice came out of nowhere.

"A warning? I should've suspected he wouldn't give up. But no warnings will help you." They all turned to look at a mysterious figure standing in the front of the room.

"It's no wonder you're oblivious to the tragedies that befall us. You can't see anything **bad** happening from way up here." The mysterious figure said. "At least not yet."

"Graves?" For once Batman had asked an enemy rather than state it. For Batman to question himself was never a good sign.

"The world thinks you are **gods** watching over them. But you're not gods. I've **met** gods." He put his hand up to the windowpane of the Watchtower and looked down at the slow and rotating Earth. Diana still hung to the mention of Steve Trevor.

"What have you done with Steve?" Anger flashed in her eyes and she dared him to look straight back at her.

"Even after the **hell** his life has become, he still won't betray you. I suppose it's out of some misguided sense of loyalty. Or love." He glimpsed back at them and they almost all reeled back at the sheer ugliness of his face and body. He looked like a skeleton with only muscle attached and instead of being red the muscle was white. He had red piercing eyes and sharp claws. Wonder Woman also swore that it looked like he had horns. "I can understand that." He finished his thoughts and immediately Diana jumped at him with her sword in her hand. She wouldn't let this monster hurt Steve Trevor or anyone else in that matter. All that Wonder Woman cared about right now was redeeming herself and getting Steve to safety. This monster was in the way of that.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH **STEVE**?" Diana was fuming and about a foot away from Graves, some ghostly evil beings attacked her. Diana didn't see where they came from or what they particularly looked like but they seemed to have entered her body and she heard someone shout, "Feed me your loss!" Diana opened her eyes and the image of her mother when she was turned to stone was right in front of her. Diana couldn't help but wrap her arms around the statue like she did when she found her mother on Paradise Island.

Sobbing into the stone's shoulder, she felt nothing but coldness. She dropped her sword to the floor and she started falling. The statue disappeared and she could see a blurry red and blue figure catch her and cradle her before she hit the floor. After what felt like an eternity, she was dropped to the floor and could hear a familiar warming voice scream out in agony. Diana tried to focus on that but soon the world faded to black.


	9. Anger and Fists

Images swirled around Diana's face and a cold air whispered into her ear. Diana's head was too fuzzy to acknowledge the harsh words that would have cut her heart and made her weep. Her eyes were barely open and what they were seeing didn't make sense. The image of her mother was in front of her but in Diana's heart, she knew that her mother was on Paradise Island. The more she fought against the vision and the more she refused the image in front of her, the more the voices and cool air seemed to disappear. Finally, Diana was let go of the strange ghost-like feeling and was able to understand the situation.

Batman had just freed himself of the visions as well while the others were tangled up in some strange white structure. Superman, Aquaman, Flash, and Green Lantern were all strung up like limp rag dolls, unconscious. Superman plopped onto the ground and Batman rushed over to talk to him. Seeing the world's strongest man, facing the floor with sadness and grief in his face, crying, broke Diana's heart. Whatever Graves had done to Diana, he must have had the same effect on the others. Whatever it took to break Superman like that, it must have been intense and incredibly real. This was the moment that Diana realized that when the other members were going to wake up, this was going to get extremely personal. It was already personal for Diana when Steve was entered into the mix, but the others didn't really have ties into this until now.

Soon after, Flash, Green Lantern, and Aquaman fell to the ground and started becoming coherent again. They all looked to be pretty shaken up over what just happened. Diana's hearing was still a little off but she keyed in to what Batman was saying.

"… It's over. Where did Graves jump to Cyborg?"

"He used the teleporters to get to Washington D.C. He's at a house belonging to Tracy Trevor." Cyborg's words made Diana see red.

"That's **Steve's sister.**" Not only was Graves dragging Steve into this mess and now he was dragging his sister, into this disaster. Diana wanted to rip Grave's head off his shoulders and toss it to the sharks. Whatever humanity Diana had left for Graves instantly went out the window. She was hoping and praying silently to her gods that Graves wouldn't hurt Tracy or her kids. They didn't deserve that. They instantly got up and teleported to Tracy's house. Tracy's head was in her hands and her shoulders were shaking from the sobs wracking her body. The sight made Diana's stomach drop.

"Tracy?" Diana questioned with urgency. Tracy didn't even flinch.

"Did you see that **shimmering?** Graves just disappeared." Diana would wait for Graves and then she would get her chance.

"Are you all right, Tracy?" Keeping Tracy and her kids safe was the highest priority for Diana. Deep down Wonder Woman knew Steve Trevor would be okay.

"Why couldn't you have stayed away from Steve?!"Tracy finally lifted her head from her hands and trails of black tears were rolling down her cheeks. Tracy's words stopped her thought process. She didn't have words to apologize for putting all of them in this position. It was all her fault.

"I…" She literally had no words for this.

"You already **broke** his **heart**. You **crushed** his self-worth. But he **still** dedicated his **life** to you. He could already be d-dead because of you. My brother could be **dead**!" Each syllable was announced with malice and hatred. She stepped up so she was face to face with Diana. "You better bring him home." With tears and hate Tracy's words stung Diana even though she was wearing the best poker face of her life. "You bring Steve home—or I'll haunt you for the rest of your life." Tracy sat back down and went back to crying. Flash grabbed Diana by the elbow and lead her outside the house and onto the street of the quaint neighborhood.

"She's just upset, Wonder Woman." Flash's words did nothing to ease the hurt in her heart.

"No, she's right, Flash. This is my fault. I should never have let us get as close as we did." Diana wanted to cry. Warriors didn't cry but for just this once she wanted to give into the human emotion and let her feel everything going through her heart.

"We'll find who has Steve, Diana." She couldn't bring herself to look at the hopeful expression on Superman's face.

"We already know. His name's **David** **Graves**." Batman was holding a book in his hands and was looking at it. Why in the world Batman was looking at a book now, Diana had no clue.

"Who's David Graves?" Green Lantern acted embarrassed for having no idea.

"The **author**. We saved him and his family during Darkseid's invasion. Then he wrote the book about us." Superman's words rang the bell in Wonder Woman's head. He was the one that dubbed them the Justice League.

"I didn't finish it." Neither did Diana; she had too much to do.

"But you know it catapulted us into the public's favor." Superman's words rang true. They started getting national attention only when that book came out.

"Us kicking Darkseid's rocky **ass** did that. C'mon, Superman, you sound like you **admire** this lunatic."

"As a **writer**, I did." Diana snapped her head to Superman's words.

"David Graves disappeared a few years ago. After his wife and children died, everyone presumed he had, too. He was terminal." Wonder Woman shouldn't have been surprised Batman already knew this. He made the CIA look like they weren't doing their jobs well enough.

"With what?" Aquaman asked.

"According to the files, the doctors never identified the cause. They thought it was some form of cancer."

"I have his last address. A writing cabin in Maine." Diana was so confused and conflicted. Why was a terminally ill man trying to harm them? What would he want with Steve? Was it wrong to want to hurt this man if he was dying? Diana knew all of these answers were at Graves' cabin. She marched on away from the group without even saying anything.

"Where are you going?" Diana could hear Batman following her.

"To Graves' cabin." She thought it was an obvious answer. She whipped around and glared at the black figure. "I'm going to find him—I'm going to **cut off his head**—and I'm going to bring Steve **home**." Diana had made up her mind. Sympathy was going to be shut off for the rest of this mission. Graves was going to die.

"This is a **League** mission not a **Wonder Woman** one. And we don't cut off anyone's head." Batman won't be able to make that decision for her.

"I do." Every minute wasting her time explain her actions was a minute she could be getting closer to Steve. She resumed marching on and Batman ran up to her. "And the more you hold me back, the more likely Steve's already dead. I need to do this **myself**."

"This wasn't just an attack on you."

"I can't risk Steve's life." Diana's voice broke on that last word.

"So you don't **trust** us to help?" Honestly? No. She didn't. Diana could get in and out and only have one casualty. She could save Steve.

"Lantern, I have this." Batman thought he could change her mind. Oh how wrong he was, David Graves was a dead man. Green Lantern had put up a green bubble around her so she couldn't keep on walking.

"Steve's important to all of us, Wonder Woman." Batman was trying to soothe her worries.

"Since **when**?" She knew they only liked Steve cause he worked with them.

"Since we know how much he means to you. You might not say it, but we all know why you cut it off… even if you didn't want to." Batman's tactics were working wrong. Instead of trying to calm her down, she got angrier.

"Let me out of here, Lantern."

"Don't be as stubborn as me. Graves took us **all** down, Wonder Woman. You **need** back-up." Green Lantern definitely wasn't going to let her go.

"**Let me out of here**." He had no idea what he was in for. Wonder Woman was in absolutely no mood for this. As soon as she saw the defiance in his eyes, she knew his answer.

"**No**." As soon as he said it, Diana punched the globe and it shattered into thousands of green pieces. Green Lantern was knocked into cars down the street and soon enough the paparazzi had found them and were snapping pictures. Flash ran to Green Lantern but she didn't. She charged at Green Lantern and he flew up and tackled her.

"You've been **dying** for this haven't you?" Green Lantern sneered as he was swinging with his fist. She blocked his fist with her forearms and kicked him in the chest.

"This isn't giving me any **pleasure**. But I'm sure you've heard **that** before." Diana was so sick and tired of hearing Green Lantern boasting about his sexual prowess time and time again that the insult came naturally to her. Surely someone so into himself could not be good in bed. He must have been such a dissatisfying sexual partner.

She swung her sword and it dug into the right side of his chest. The scarlet liquid streamed down the emerald uniform. He screamed in agony.

"You've been asking for this for awhile." As she landed, gravel flew up all around her.

"Diana!" She ignored the voice. She raised her sword to maim her victim once again but a hand stopped her.

"St-" Before the word even came out of his mouth Diana swung a leg and kicked Superman right in the jaw. She hated to do it but Superman was in her way and she just wanted to get to Steve but no one was letting her. Superman flew through several cars and landed into a building.

Wonder Woman could hear the rest of the team coming but had no idea what they were saying to each other. Green Lantern flew at her and produced a green hammer and tried to hit her with it. He was lucky and got a hit in. She slammed into the ground and Green Lantern put her into this giant green contraption that had her in its grip. Diana heard Batman tell Cyborg to get them out of here and Diana couldn't risk it. She swung her sword and broke the Green Lantern's contraption once more. To say he was shocked was an understatement. A boom tubed opened up just as Green Lantern and Wonder Woman were in each other's faces.

"WILL YOU TWO PLEASE **STOP**?!" Flash had his arms on both of them and it actually brought Diana's defenses down.

"Where **are** we?" Diana was more confused than anything.

"Graves' writing cabin." Batman answered.

"Some cabin." Aquaman was clearly impressed.

"The broadcast, Batman—" Cyborg's words made Diana even more confused. What broadcast?

"We'll deal with it later." It wasn't until a few seconds later that she remembered seeing the paparazzi there. The warrior part of her wanted to not care about it. Fighting was something she did on a regular basis on Themyscira for it to be broadcasted wasn't a big deal to her. But the other part of her, the symbol of being Wonder Woman wanted to rewind the clock and prevent the whole world from seeing. Wonder Woman noticed Superman to the left of her and her face became heated. She didn't want to attack Superman. Superman had always been a respected colleague and she admired him for the way he did things. She couldn't explain it but being around him brought her at ease. She always forgot about her hectic days whenever she had shifts with him. Whether they said words to each other or not, Diana always enjoyed spending time with him. Now that she had attacked him she would feel awful if he no longer wanted to work with her. She looked to his face and it gave away nothing.

"No, we deal with everything **now**. I was only offering help." Green Lantern was stern and yet sadness was underlying within his facial features.

"I don't need help from someone who treats everything like a **game**."

"You think I don't take our job **seriously**? Do you know what I have to **deal** with out in space, Diana?" She should have figured he would pull his intergalactic ego to come out and play.

"Being with the League is a **vacation** compared to my time with the Green Lantern Corps!" Aquaman put his trident up to Green Lantern's chest when he heard an argument coming.

"We all want to bring Trevor home, but we're going to do that **faster** if we work as a **team**. A **crazy** idea I know." Diana didn't want to admit it but Aquaman was right. Her head had cooled and she was willing to accept help, granted Lantern didn't say anything aggravating.

"Agreed." Aquaman looked satisfied with her answer and turned his head to Lantern.

"Sure."

"I'm going to feel that for a while." Superman looked to Diana and he had a sad smile on his face, which just made Wonder Woman feel even guiltier.

"Superman I was—"

"Worried I get it. But we only want to help." Diana gave a nod of the head and just looked at Superman. Superman, noticing her blush, gave her a reassuring smile and shrugged. Diana felt a weight lifted off her shoulders. She couldn't afford to have Superman mad at her.

Batman stated a few minutes later that he had found his journals. He said that David Graves and his family were in Metropolis when Darkseid came. Even though they were all safe, his wife and children got sick from something in the attack. His family passed and Graves got ill himself. The thought that something could have made civilians sick and die because of the attack, made all of the heroes uneasy. Batman didn't say whether or not more people were ill because of this but Graves thought his family's deaths were the League's fault. Batman also stated that he went to Mount Sumero to look for a mystery to help bring back his family. He went to the Valley of Souls.

They all arrived to Mount Sumero and it was nothing but white. Snow covered the mountains and ground all around them. They all moved closer to the mountain but had no way of getting inside. Diana couldn't spot an entrance anywhere.

"There's a cavern ahead." Cyborg stated simply.

"Your cybernetic eye detected it?" Flash and everyone was curious.

"No, my human one can see it." Diana was puzzled. How come he could see the entrance and no one else?

"So why can't we?" Just as Diana opened her mouth to ask Lantern beat her to it.

"According to Graves' book, only those walking the line between life and death can see the entrance to the Valley of Souls." Batman was hesitant to enter.

"I'm not partly dead, am I?"

"Of course not." Batman's actions and words didn't make any sense to her but she let it slide. Batman stopped short and looked in front of him.

"What is it?" The swirling clouds in front of her seemed all too familiar. Batman put his hand to the air and whispered "The Valley of Souls". Soon, everyone was doing actions similar to Batman. They all stared at nothing and looked as if someone had ripped at their hearts. Diana's own heart was racing. This was all too familiar and she was dreading the effect it was going to have on her.

Steve Trevor appeared in front of her in ghost form. He was wearing his famous brown leather jacket and a grim expression.

"You're too late."


	10. Casts and Broken Hearts

"Steve?" Diana didn't want to believe the truth standing in front of her.

"You were too late, Diana. Now go. Let me move on." Steve dismissed her. His ghostly form started moving away from her.

"Steve?!" Diana didn't want it to end like this. He had to know how much he meant to her. Yes, these past months had been painful for both parties but she didn't want their friendship to end.

"There is only one way we can still be together." Steve came back and caressed her face. "You'll be loved." His face morphed into some demonic shape and charged through her. "We can be together forever." The voice kept saying repeatedly. The cold engulfed Wonder Woman and pain soon came after. Her hands clutched her head and she wanted to double over, badly. She screamed out. She could hear the concern and worry in Superman's voice. She opened her eyes to slits and could see the Man of Steel reaching out to her. His own demons were surrounding him and enveloping him in a venomous embrace.

"St-Steve… what are you doing?" Diana just wanted to go over and comfort Superman but the ghost of Steve wasn't letting her.

"This is the only way we can be together." Steve's voice whispered to her.

"**DIANA**?!" Diana saw Superman look frightened for her.

"Don't despair, Superman." A voice came out of nowhere. "This could be much worse. But since the world now knows the truth—that you are as damaged as the rest of us—it's time to be your supporter again." Superman doubled over and gritted his teeth, staring at the ground. "Learning about you as I did, I became sympathetic to the pain each one of you has suffered." Graves walked closer to Diana lying on the ground. "Except for Wonder Woman." Diana's eyes grew three times their size and she started to sweat. Her adrenaline was blazing through her veins but the force of Steve's ghost was still holding her to the ground. "Daughter of the Queen of Amazons and of Zeus himself. She needed to experience a **human** loss. And with Steve Trevor's **death**, she has. I've destroyed the Justice League, but I'm not out to destroy each one of you. I'm taking away the tears now. I'm helping you. And with **you** like **me**, we're going to help the world."

"We're going to destroy this temple and free these spirits. We're going to bring so much joy to **many**. We'll reunite **everyone** with the dead. We'll give everyone their loved ones **back**. Just like I've been given mine." His dead family, from what Diana could assume, surrounded Graves.

"We'll make everyone happy like you, Daddy." The ghostly being to Graves' side said.

"There's one problem here, Graves." A voice shouted from the back. Graves was shot in the shoulder and went down. "I'm not dead." Steve Trevor was hiding behind a boulder holding a gun and looked severely injured. Diana's spirit soared.

"Trevor?!" Batman shouted.

"If he's alive…" Superman soon finished Aquaman's thoughts.

"**THIS ISN'T MY FAMILY!**" Superman broke free of the spirits that surrounded him. Graves ran towards Superman and tried to push him back down to the ground.

"How **dare** you try to push them **away**!" Diana could hear someone hobble over to her in a hurried fashion.

"**Diana?!**" Steve screamed.

"Steve?" Diana wanted anything to go over and comfort Steve. She had to make sure he was okay. She struggled with all her might to be set free.

"Whatever that **thing** is, it's **not** me!" Steve's words encouraged her and with all her power she finally broke free from the ghostly casing that surrounded her. She lifted herself up to be face to face with Steve and she was extremely relieved he wasn't dead like Graves let on.

"You're alive? How?" They were both broken, both beaten in different ways.

"Graves had me tied up. I managed to slip out of my constraints. When I walked out, it was clear I wasn't just in some basement. These spirits have been chasing me. I thought I was going mad. I saw my parents and Tracy's husband. I saw all these people in my life who were dead. Then I **saw you**." Wonder Woman grabbed his hands and squeezed. If this wasn't proof that they were alive then she didn't know what was.

"No. I thought the Asuras killed you. **You have to be dead for this to work**!" Graves screamed at Trevor. Diana was furious to say the least. This man wanted Steve dead just to hurt Diana. Diana stood up and headed straight for the beast named Graves.

"NO ONE'S DYING BUT **YOU**, GRAVES. YAH!" Her fist sailed through the air and landed square on Grave's jaw throwing him across the room. He slowly got up and stated that he wouldn't let any of them take away the world's hope like they did his. Superman used his heat vision on Graves but it didn't have any effect on the ghostly casing that surrounded him. When Aquaman realized it wasn't working he put his trident into the back of Graves. Screams filled the echoes of the cavern and Diana got goose bumps all over her body. To say it was a haunting sound was an understatement. Finally, the casing broke and the ghosts escaped Graves. He fell to the ground and Diana lifted her sword to finish it but the sight before her made her stop.

A dying man was crumpled to the ground screaming and crying. David Graves, the man, was devastated to have lost his "family" for the second time. He was pleading with the heroes to kill him and let him be with his family.

"Those things weren't really your family. But you already knew that, didn't you, Mr. Graves?" Batman knelt down in front of David and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Deep down you already knew. You just wanted to convince yourself and the world otherwise." Batman's quiet and comforting words echoed through the inside of the mountain and Diana put her arms around herself, looking sadly at the man.

….

That day, after they dealt with Graves and Diana escorted Steve to the hospital, Diana went home. She sat on the edge of her bed and let all the air in her lungs escape her. She bent down her head and let her feel what she wanted to. Anger, grief, regret, relief, happiness, and an unsettled feeling were all contradicting each other. Tears flowed down her cheeks and she relished the feeling. This should be such a normal action but it was so foreign for Diana. She had learned from an early age that warriors didn't cry. But today, Diana was no warrior. She wasn't even Wonder Woman at this point in time. Right then and there she was a broken hearted woman who was dealing with the loss of her best friend and the relationship that had been fleeting. She relived the past couple days and just let herself feel. As her eyes became puffy and red and her sobs became less and less powerful, she fell backwards on the bed and the weight of her eyes caused her to drift into a dreamless sleep. The stars and stripes on the universal ensemble that day did nothing to lift the spirits of the invincible woman who wore them.

….

Diana arrived to the hospital and walked up slowly to the room. She was dreading what was to come. She didn't want to do it but she knew she had to. There weren't going to be any casualties because of her, especially not the ones that meant the most to her. She knocked lightly on the door and crept inside. A broken Steve Trevor lay on the bed in front of her. She stepped closer and stood over him. He appeared to be asleep so she didn't want to wake him. The bandages on his hands and the atrocious black eye he had were just glimpses of what he had to endure the past few days. She slipped her hand in his casted one and waited to see if he could feel it.

"Diana?" Steve croaked.

"Hi, Steve." Sadness crept over her. She pulled up one of those rolling stools and sat down in it next to the head of his bed.

"They said you've got a few broken ribs on top of those broken fingers and some internal bleeding and head trauma."

"How bad do I look?" Of course Steve would be worried about that.

"You look fine." Even beaten and bruised, he was still incredibly handsome. Maybe in another life, they could have been happy together. "This was **my** fault." Diana slipped her hand away from his and settled it in her lap.

"You're not doing this **again,** are you?" Steve was starting to get the picture.

"I thought you were far enough away, but I should've known better. After what happened to **Barbara**—" Barbara was one of her best friends until Diana made the mistake of getting too close to her and putting Barbara in a position she would never have been in before their friendship. Barbara's horrible fate was all because Diana had gotten too close.

"What happened to **Barbara Minerva** wasn't your fault either. The **Cheetah**-"

"You nearly **died**, Steve." He was skirting around the issue at hand.

"I've nearly died a thousand times, Diana. I'm a **government agent**. And I was out in the field protecting the world **long** before I met you." Steve sneered.

"But **this** time you were tortured and beaten and almost killed because of **our** relationship." Diana could hear the insult coming as soon as she uttered those last words. She stood up indirectly letting Steve know that she didn't have to stay if he didn't want her there.

"Our **relationship**? **What** relationship?! You **ended** it. You threw it **away**."

"You're still too close." Diana had to stay strong. Steve could no longer be in harm's way and this was the only way to do it.

"Too close? The only **time** I've seen you in over a **year** is on a **computer**."

"Why are you still working with the League?" She was hoping it wasn't because of her.

"BECAUSE THE LEAGUE NEEDS ME! I PROTECT THE LEAGUE FROM ALL THE RED TAPE AND FEAR MONGERING IN WASHINGTON! JUST LIKE I'VE PROTECTED YOU FROM IT SINCE THE DAY YOU CAME HERE!" Steve was screaming at Diana and Diana was just taking it. She knew if she raised her voice then things would just get more ugly. She wanted Steve to have an okay last memory of her. She didn't want the last thing Steve to remember of her was of her screaming at the broken version of him.

"I don't need protecting. The League doesn't either. We can take care of ourselves. You know that." She didn't want Steve to think he could come back to his job.

"So you think I head up A.R.G.U.S. just so I can be **near** you?" Diana hadn't meant to leave that impression with her words.

"I thought you weren't like everyone else. I thought you didn't think I was a **puppy dog** following you around." Diana shook her head at his words. She didn't want to contradict him. She knew that if she were to try and correct him he wouldn't listen.

"We're going to ask for a new liaison."

"The **press** will have fun with this. 'Steve Trevor dumped by Wonder Woman again.'" Diana could care less about the press. Diana reached out to Steve and uttered his name but he turned away from her.

"Please, Diana. Just go. I'm tired. I'm really tired. And I don't want to talk anymore." Steve didn't have to say anything else. Diana slipped out of the room, closed the door, and took a deep breath. She forced her back to the wall outside his room and slid down to the floor. She curled her legs in front of her and wrapped her arms around them. Wonder Woman was supposed to be a symbol of strength, hope, and doing the impossible. How could she defeat so many threats to the world but not handle a simple break up? Wonder Woman put her head on her knees and groaned.


	11. Wind and Kisses

The sight of Wonder Woman slumped outside of a hospital room was grabbing the attention of so many people. She didn't want to disturb any of the patients so she walked to the outside of the hospital and flew to the skies. She knew where she was headed before she even took to the air. The Lincoln Memorial had always been one of her favorite monuments in Washington D.C. At night all you can see is a lit up Lincoln sitting all alone in an open space. It was peaceful and reminded Diana that even the most powerful figures on Earth can be seen alone. She perched herself on top of the monument and looked over the city. She could hear the noise of the traffic and see the lights of the buildings still open for business. It was almost magical. The sight of this powerful city so alive put Wonder Woman's thought process to rest. She was tired of thinking and feeling such negative emotions. She would give anything to just shut her mind off for five minutes. She had no idea how long she had been up there but she heard a familiar whooshing sound and figured one of the members of her team had come to check on her. It was either Green Lantern or Superman considering they were the only ones who could fly.

"Diana?" The soft voice put Diana's mind to rest. Diana could see out of the corner of her eye the famous blue and red suit.

"How's Steve?" Diana turned her head to look at him and his face gave nothing away.

"Angry." For once, Superman was surprised. She was sure he had come to ask on his physical condition, not his mental one. She continued. "When I first came here from Paradise Island, I was shocked to see that **men** and **women** weren't at war like I'd grown up believing. They were in relationships. For a short time, I thought their relationships were simple. If they liked one another they were together. But I couldn't have been more **wrong**." The wind suddenly picked up and her raven hair whipped back and forth gently. The freedom the wind possessed made Diana grow with jealousy. For Diana to be jealous of the wind was ridiculous and she knew it but it was the truth. Every move Diana made, she was being criticized. When she was dating Steve she was told it was a thoughtless move and she could have one of her fellow teammates instead. When she broke up with Steve she was told that she had no heart because Steve loved her so much. For once, Diana just wished she could do whatever she wanted and not have any backlash for it. Diana was growing tired of being in the public eye. Superman interrupted her thought process.

"Relationships are complicated. For us even more so." Diana had no idea why but she never thought Superman would have a girlfriend. She turned her face to him and studied his face. Why would that thought never cross her mind? He was so handsome it hurt. She was wondering to herself if he did have a girlfriend. "I have another identity." What made these specific words to come out of his mouth, Diana wasn't sure but the words comforted her.

"The reporter?" She remembered back to a mission so many months ago where it was announced that he was a reporter and wrote stories for the public. She remembered the anxious feeling at pondering whether or not he wrote about her.

"My name's Clark Kent." Superman, or Clark, was opening up to her. For some reason Diana's stomach became uneasy. She wasn't nauseous but it was a feeling she had never felt before. What had brought that on?

"Why do you have an identity like that?" Diana was more than curious about the man who was so discrete.

"I grew up with it. And I kept it once Superman came on the scene. To protect the people I'm close to." The feeling in her stomach wasn't easing.

"And it's worked?"

"I don't know. I still have to keep secrets from **everyone**. So how close I am to **anyone** is debatable." The fact that Superman was telling her about one of his biggest secrets to her made Diana feel special. How many people knew this? For some reason she was hoping only a few.

"We're not like Zeus, but we're not like **them** either." Wonder Woman was a creation that came from an affair between her mother and the most powerful god of Olympus. Superman was an outsider to this world that came from a dead planet named Krypton. Diana and Superman were the only ones on the team that didn't belong. They were actually the only heroes that didn't fit in.

"We're not like anyone." She could hear the sadness in his voice.

"People like us really are alone, aren't we?" Diana didn't fit in with any of her Themysciran sisters or her own mother, let alone the people on Earth. Superman put his hand over hers. Diana's hand was beginning to sweat and her heart was beginning to race. Her stomach was beginning to feel fluttery and she was anxious at what was happening.

"Do you ever feel alone?"

"Of course, I…do." She looked into his cerulean blue eyes and she could see him edge closer. His answer had done it for her. She leaned into him and their lips connected. This was it. This was her moment of mind-numbing action. She didn't want to think. She just wanted to feel happy and it was working. She closed her eyes and enjoyed every moment of it. His arms encircled her and she moved closer to put her right hand on his neck and her left on his well-muscled chest. She could feel his cape flapping around them and it eventually enveloped both of them. Their lips moved in tandem and the feeling in her stomach had not let up. In fact it became more evident but she didn't mind it. Was this the butterflies in the stomach that she had heard about in the beginning? She had heard him sigh and she leaned in even closer to him. Diana felt him take one hand off of her and suddenly her mind snapped back. This could have been his way of letting her go. She detached her lips from his delicious ones and noticed they had both became airborne sometime during their embrace. She looked into his eyes with skepticism and reality. This was a mistake.

"Diana, I…" She didn't want to hear him voice any of his thoughts right now. She had just finished things with Steve for good and she couldn't hear Superman utter the words of apology and regret. She couldn't handle that. She wanted to hold onto her last shred of dignity. She floated back down to the roof of the Lincoln Memorial and he followed suit.

"I need to go." Diana stepped to the edge of the building and floated off. She flew to the skies with lightning speed and headed back to her apartment in D.C. She could feel his eyes boring into her back. What just happened back there? Should she have done that? As soon as Diana reached the balcony of her apartment she touched her fingers to her lips. Every kiss with Steve Trevor combined didn't hold a candle to that kiss. Instead of allowing herself to think she strutted inside and found her iPod. She put her headphones in and blasted her favorite songs. She spent several hours cleaning her place and around three in the morning she was just tired enough to go to sleep. As soon as her head hit the pillow she passed out.

She was in a field with the Man of Steel right next to her. He floated a few feet from her.

"What do you want Diana?" His voice was almost unheard because the wind was howling around them.

"I don't know. I'm so confused right now. I have no idea what's best for me. What do I do?" She had to keep a hand on her hair by her face so she could see the marvel of a man in front of her.

"You do whatever you want. Quit letting people dictate your life. Only you know what's best for you. Only you know what will make you happiest." He stepped closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "What do you want?" His eyes were earnest and open.

"I don't know." Her voice whispered.

"Yes you do."

"I guess I want a relationship that's just mine. I want to do whatever I want and not be criticized for it. I want to love and be loved freely. I just want to feel."

"Do you feel anything with me?"

"Do you want the truth?" She was scared he didn't. She looked to the ground.

"You know I do, Diana."

"Yes." Her voice was a whisper. She felt him take her by the shoulders and she lifted her head up to look at him. His lips crashed into hers and she moaned. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved into his arms. He probed her mouth with his tongue and she willingly opened her mouth. Their tongues explored each other's mouths and tangled with each other. He sighed and she moved her hands to his hair and she moved her fingers through his hair. It was jet black, silky, and so thick. His hands were roaming up and down her back and her arms went back to circling his neck and pulling him as close to her as possible. She took his bottom lip and playfully tugged on it between her teeth.

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP." Diana jolted up from her bed and took in her surroundings. She wasn't in a field with Superman and she definitely wasn't kissing him. She fell back on her pillow and groaned. This thing with Superman needed to be forgotten. It was just something else she didn't need on her mind. She was going to go back to the way things were and forget it ever happened, she knew that was what Superman would do. She reluctantly got out of the deathtrap that was her bed and got up to get ready for her day.


End file.
